bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Afterglow
Afterglow is an all-girl band in the BanG Dream! franchise. The group consists of five members, namely Mitake Ran on guitar and vocals, Aoba Moca on guitar, Uehara Himari on bass, Udagawa Tomoe on drums, and Hazawa Tsugumi on keyboard. They debuted with the song That Is How I Roll!. Background A girl band made up of 5 childhood friends. When Ran (Vo.) moved to a different class, the girls made a band so they could still see each other. Now in high school, they love playing in their band, practicing after school and playing live shows. They get along famously and almost never fight. Though they're still fairly inexperienced, they gained popularity for their powerful performances and strong vocals. Story * For 's band story, see here. * For 's event related stories, see listing here. Band Uniforms Originally each girl wore different outfits from each other with minor details matching, such as jewelry. Each member also wore matching shoes or boots in their theme color, accent by black strings, sole, and a pair of socks or stockings. In their current outfits the girls wear outfits similar to their original but paired with a black hoodie that has Afterglow written on it. Each girl also happens to wear buckled straps on their legs, chokers, and black boots paired with tights or socks matching her theme color. Songs Original Songs= * True color * That Is How I Roll! * Scarlet Sky * Hey-day Capriccio * Y.O.L.O!!!!! * Jamboree! Journey! * COMIC PANIC!!! * Tsunagu, Soramoyou |-| Others= * Quintuple☆Smile → × × × × * Picotto! Papitto!! GARUPA☆PICO!!! → × × × × * Hitori Janain Dakara → × × × × }} |-| Cover Songs= * Karma * Butter-Fly * Don't say "lazy" * Tentai Kansoku with * great escape * Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan * READY STEADY GO * Redo * Pride Kakumei * Imagination * Hare Hare Yukai → with and * Reach Out To The Truth * Lost One no Goukoku Trivia * Ran and Moca have both appeared in Episode 3 - I Ran Away! as guests in SPACE. *This is one of the only units not to wear matching or vaguely similiar/themed attire. **However, each girl is shown wearing the same black choker and matching foot wear in the form of boots or shoes with black bottoms, shoelaces, and socks. In their new costumes, they're wearing the same hoodie with name "Afterglow" on it. *In As Evening Clears event story, several names suggested before they decided for the name "Afterglow" were: Himari's Band (and its variation Hii-chan's Band), RMHTT, UltraViolet, Stratosphere, Omni, and Evening. *Like Poppin'Party, the members are all first years. *Similar to Pastel*Palettes, majority of Afterglow's members (aside from Tomoe and Tsugumi) had no experience playing their instruments prior to forming the band. *They are the first to have an event that featured a collaboration with another anime franchise, Persona. *They are the first to have their event feature a title/event song by another band ("Life Will Change", by Poppin'Party). 4★ Band :For more listing of cards per skill and per type, see Cards/Advanced Search. ru: Category:Bands Category:Afterglow